Pokemon Reset Bloodlines: Laramie Gaiden
by partner555
Summary: War raged across the world. Trainers, who keep their Pokemon in Pokeballs, and Rangers, who use Capture Stylers to get a Pokemon to follow their will, clashed in one of the greatest conflicts the world has ever seen. This is the story of what one Trainer from Kanto, Leeroy Laramie, experienced during the war. Part of the Resetverse.


Disclaimer: I have permission from Cross to do this.

* * *

A twenty-four year old man was walking up the gangplank to the KLS Aqua. He was wearing a navy uniform, had a wide grin on his face and a few empty Pokeballs by his waist in addition to his other belongings.

On the battleship, he saw the commanding officer and went straight to him.

"Sir! I'm Private Leeroy Laramie, reporting fer duty, sir! Ready ta kill Ranger varmin, sir!" saluted Leeroy.

"Ah, yes, HQ told me you were coming," said the officer. In addition to his uniform, he had a ring with a stone on it. "Okay greenhorn, I'm Admiral Aves, and the barracks are that way. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so make sure to get used to the ship and the other soldiers before then."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _(That night)_

After placing his belongings on his bunk bed, Leeroy went to the mess hall for dinner and introduced himself to the other soldiers.

"So you're a farm boy, eh?" said one large soldier. "I'm Ronse, and I'm from a small town myself, Pallet Town."

"Never heard of it," said Leeroy.

Ronse slumped. "Most people don't."

"Oh cheer up, Ronse," said another soldier. "You'll put Pallet Town on the map if you achieve your dream of becoming a hero!"

Ronse's mood brightened. "Thanks, Tatsumi."

"Anyway, Leeroy, why did you join?" asked Tatsumi. "Ronse wants to be a hero, I joined to see exotic places, but you?"

"Well..." began Leeroy.

* * *

 _(Several months ago)_

 _"Son, the ranger are gonna destroy us all if we don't do our part," said Leeroy's mother as she showed him a poster._

 _Leeroy read the poster, which said the following:_

 _ **~The war with the Rangers is neverending!~**_

 _ **~Kanto needs you to defend your homeland!~**_

 _ **~Join now, and take the fight to the Rangers!~**_

 _"Go enlist. Ya make sure ta do me proud."_

 _"Sure thing ma."_

* * *

"And a momma's boy too!" laughed Ronse.

"I'll have ya know that ma and I were in complete agreement!" shouted Leeroy. "The Ranger varmins threaten our way of life and that's why need ta kill them all!"

"Now now, settle down both of you," said Tatsumi. "Ronse, stop laughing, or I'll tell Leeroy all your embarrassing secrets."

Ronse immediately stopped as his face paled in horror.

"And you, Leeroy, calm down. Ronse didn't mean anything by it. We're all in this together to kill Rangers after all."

"Sorry," said Leeroy.

"Good," said Tatsumi. "Anyway, what did they cover in your training?"

"Ya know, the usual," said Leeroy. "Some drills, some survival skills, then they sent me ta this here ship."

"And if we're lucky, we won't need the survival training," quipped Ronse.

Tatsumi pointedly ignored him. "Do you have any questions before we turn in for the night?"

"Hmm," muttered Leeroy. "Admiral Aves, what's he like?"

"Ha!" said Ronse. "That man's the strongest trainer I've ever met! You heard of Mega Evolution?"

Leeroy nodded.

"His Pidgeot can Mega Evolve, and the ring our leader wears has a Key Stone," said Ronse. "Admiral Aves and his Mega Pidgeot carried this crew to victory in countless battles!"

Suddenly, bells rang and an announcement was heard throughout the ship.

 _"All hands on deck not on guard duty are to go to bed right now,"_ said Admiral Aves. _"I repeat, all hands on deck not on guard duty are to go to bed right now. We leave at dawn tomorrow."_

"You heard him," said Tatsumi. "Let's go turn in for the night."

 _"Yes,"_ thought Leeroy. _"Starting tomorrow, I will be serving my country. Hear me Kanto, I'll make y'all proud by killing as many Rangers as I can!"_

* * *

 _(Several months later)_

Leeroy was currently on lookout. After two months of no action, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever fight the Rangers when he saw something in the horizon. He activated his radio to send an announcement to the entire ship.

"Attention all units, this is Private Leeroy, y'all better get ready fer battle, there's one of those gol darn Ranger ships on the portside!" he shouted.

 _"This is Admiral Aves. My Pidgeot has also seen the enemy ship. This is not a drill. All hands on deck, battle stations!"_

* * *

"Now _this_ is more like it!" shouted Leeroy as he loaded an artillery shell into the cannon.

"Don't celebrate just yet, greenhorn!" said Tatsumi before he fired the cannon.

"Yeah, Leeroy!" shouted Ronse as he loaded another artillery shell. "We do that _after_ we actually win!"

"Got it!"

"Keep the ammo coming!" said Tatsumi.

After he loaded another artillery shell, Leeroy thought of a question. "When will we get ta see Admiral Aves in action!?"

"We have to be closer before the admiral can use his Mega Pidgeot!" answered Tatsumi as he fired another shot. "At this distance, with the Rangers' own artilleries, Mega Pidgeot's No Guard will work against us no matter how fast it is!"

"Less talking, more firing!" said Ronse as he loaded another artillery shell.

* * *

 _"Admiral, we're close enough to the Rangers!"_ said the helmsman from the control room through the radio.

"Understood," said Aves as he stepped out on deck with his Pidgeot.

"Ready?" he asked his friend.

"Caw!"

"Okay then, let's do th-"

 _ **~ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!~**_

Aves and Pidgeot paled considerably upon hearing that roar.

* * *

Upon hearing the sound that all life have learned to fear, both the Rangers' ship and the Trainers' ship stopped firing to turn to the source of the sound in horror.

All too close to them, there was a large school of Gyarados, with some sporting fresh wounds. It was apparent to the soldiers on both ships that their battle had inadvertently resulted in collateral damage, and that the Gyarados were far from willing to forgive and forget.

"Gol. Fucking. Darn. It," muttered Leeroy, looking at the Gyarados in horror.

"Yeah, there's really nothing else to say," said Tatsumi, all the blood drained from his face.

"I can think of one thing," said Ronse as the Gyarados prepared to attack. "Let's get out of here!"

The Rangers' ship had the same idea as the KLS Aqua, as both ships gave up on trying to sink the other in favour of running, but the Gyarados weren't going to let them get away.

"Look out!" shouted Leeroy when one Gyarados fired its Hyper Beam.

* * *

Hearing the screams of his soldiers, Admiral Aves knew the ship was lost and gave his next order.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! ABANDON SHIP! SAVE AS MANY COMRADES AS YOU CAN!"

"YES SIR!" chorused the ship.

* * *

"Nononononono!" shouted Leeroy as he tried to close Tatsumi's wounds. "Don't ya die on me!"

"Leeroy!" coughed Tatsumi. "We'll both di- * _cough*_ if you try to save me! Go with- _*erk*_ -out me!"

"I'm not leaving ya behind!" shouted Leeroy.

"Ronse!" shouted Tatsumi.

"Got it," said Ronse as he used his massive strength to carry Leeroy away to the lifeboats. Holding back tears, Ronse looked back at Tatsumi's lifeless body. "It's been an honour old friend."

Admiral Aves and his Pidgeot were waiting at the last lifeboat with several other soldiers. Ronse quickly entered with Leeroy in tow and the soldiers immediately lowered the boat.

As soon as they reached the water, they rowed as fast as they could away from the Gyarados, hoping they'd be content enough with sinking the battleship to leave them alone.

Their hopes were dashed when one Gyarados spotted them and gave chase.

"Looks like we'll have to fight them after all," said Aves, his ring glowing. "Let's do it Pidgeot!"

Leeroy, Ronse, and the other soldiers shielded their eyes as Pidgeot was enveloped in a powerful light. When the light died down, Leeroy got his first look at a Mega Pokemon. Pidgeot's crest had changed shape, and the tips of its wings and tail were now blue.

"Hurricane!" ordered Aves.

Pidgeot unleashed a massive storm of winds, sending the leviathan chasing after them back towards their sinking ship and knocking it out. That got the other Gyarados' attention, making Aves narrow his eyes. He looked at them, then to his men, where he softened his gaze, and then back to the Gyarados coming after them.

"Pidgeot and I are going to try and distract them," he said as he mounted his Pokemon.

"SIR!" shouted Leeroy and the others.

"Get away from here and live!" shouted Aves. "And that's an order!"

Aves and Pidgeot then flew away, leaving no further room for his men to protest.

"He'll survive, right y'all?" asked Leeroy as he looked at his fellow soldiers who continued to rowed away. "Right?"

No one wanted to answer his question. The silence continued until Ronse noticed the weather changed.

"Dammit! One of the Gyarados must have used Rain Dance!" said Ronse as the ocean waves started getting larger. "Row as far away from here as you can!"

"Too late!" shouted one soldier as a large wave approached them. "Brace yourselves!"

And the tsunami engulfed them.

* * *

Leeroy woke up to a splitting headache, feeling hungry and thirsty. Blinking his eyes, he examined himself and realised he was covered in minor cuts and bruises. Looking around him, Leeroy realised he was on a beach, and there was a large forest inland, with a mountain in the distance. Wondering how he got there, he tried recalling what happened. When his eyes landed on a lifeboat, Leeroy remembered what happened.

He ran to the boat to see if any of his comrades were there, but he was saddened to see that there was no one else. Leeroy realised the others must have drowned at sea, and by some miracle, he managed to survive.

 _"Some gol darn miracle, stranding me in the middle of nowhere,"_ he thought. _"And I'm the only survivor."_

Leeroy began walking back to the forest.

 _"Tatsumi's dead."_

His eyes began watering.

 _"Ronse's dead."_

Tears began falling.

 _"Admiral Aves's dead."_

His despair reaching a high point, Leeroy fell to his knees and shouted.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD! GOL DARN IT! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

And for several hours, he just stayed there and cried, until he heard a sound and hope filled his heart.

"Ahoy! Is someone there!? Me and my comrades were attacked by Gyarados!"

Leeroy stopped crying, got up and shouted. "Yes! Thank god, yes!"

Leeroy ran towards the voice, ready to see who else survived the Gyarados attack. Upon seeing his fellow survivor, he was shocked by what he saw.

It wasn't that the other survivor was heavily injured. In fact, he was only as injured as Leeroy. It was what he had in his hand.

"That's a Capture Styler!" yelled Leeroy. "Yer one of those Ranger varmins!"

"Pokeballs," sneered the Ranger. "You're one of those slaving Trainers."

"Ya take that back!" shouted Leeroy as he charged towards the Ranger, tackling him towards the ground.

"I call it as I see it!" yelled the Ranger as he kicked Leeroy of him and tried to follow up with another kick.

Leeroy caught that kick and threw the Ranger down to the ground again and moved to punch him.

Unfortunately for him, the Ranger had the same idea and also punched him, with the end result being that they were both knocked out.

* * *

 _(That night)_

Leeroy was not happy about the situation he was in. It was bad enough that he was in the middle of nowhere tending to his wounds from a Gyarados attack and from his brawl with a Ranger.

Said Ranger sitting across the campfire from him, tending to his own wounds, did nothing to make the situation better.

But there was no other choice. When they both regained consciousness, they immediately attempted to resume their fight, but they didn't have the energy for it, and more rational parts of their minds forced them to think their situation through.

They were both stuck in the middle of nowhere, and the only person they could turn to for help is the other. With that in mind, they were able to agree to a truce, however tenuous.

 _"At least I know the situation is as bad fer the varmin as it is fer me,"_ thought Leeroy.

"What's your name?" the Ranger suddenly asked.

"And _why_ should I give ya my name?" asked Leeroy.

"If we're going to work together, we should at least know each other's names," answered the Ranger with a roll of his eyes.

"Ya first," snarled Leeroy.

"Hmph, I'm Jenkins, Jenkins Jackrum of Almia."

Leeroy was silent for a moment before he gave his own name in turn. "Leeroy, Leeroy Laramie from Kanto."

* * *

 _(The next day)_

After waking up, Leeroy turned and saw one of his sworn enemies sleeping across from him. Frustrated at the fact he had to work with a Ranger, he immediately set out to apply some of his survival training.

 _"Let's see, first thing I have ta do is build a SOS sign..."_

* * *

Leeroy was resting where he slept when Jenkins woke up. Upon seeing Leeroy, he asked a question.

"How long have you been up?" he growled.

"An hour," Leeroy growled back.

Grunting as he got up, Jenkins continued. "Right, first thing we've got to do is make an SO-"

"Already done did it," said Leeroy, pointing to the beach, where Leeroy had made the SOS sign large enough to be seen from miles above.

"Hmph, at least you're _smarter_ than I gave you credit for."

Leeroy couldn't help but feel that there was an insult in there.

"Now we need food and water," said Jenkins.

* * *

Leeroy and Jenkins walked through the forest in silence, on the lookout for anything that could quench their thirst or satiate their hunger.

Suddenly, Jenkins held out his arm and stopped Leeroy. He pointed and Leeroy felt a pang of pain in his heart when he saw what Jenkins pointed at in the treetops.

A Pidgeot, though slightly larger than what Admiral Aves had.

"A Pidgeot can make it easier to explore this place," said Jenkins and Leeroy looked back at him. He had his Capture Styler in hand and launched the disc.

Leeroy was underwhelmed by how it suddenly ran out of power in the middle of its trajectory and how easily the Pidgeot broke the disc, rendering Jenkins' Capture Styler inoperable.

"How _impressive_ of ya."

"Shut it!"

* * *

Exploring further, they found a river full of fresh water and drank their fill. Following the river, they climbed the mountain and took a good look at where they're stranded.

"Gol darn it! We're on an island in the middle of who knows _where,_ with nothing but ocean _as far as we can see!_ Unless we're lucky, _we're never getting off this here island!"_

"For once, I completely agree."

"What do ya say we do now?" asked Leeroy.

"I see some berry trees over there," said Jenkins. "Let's go."

* * *

 _(That night)_

Over a meal of berries, Leeroy asked Jenkins a question. "So, do ya have any ideas ta make sure we survive this here island?"

"If only my Capture Styler still worked, then I could get the largest Flying-type on this island and get us out of here."

Leeroy scoffed. "That fragile thing? The largest Flying-type we saw today _already_ broke it when ya tried ta wrangle it. Pokeballs are the way ta go."

The atmosphere suddenly tensed.

"Leeroy, I'm willing to work with you to survive, but if you're going to continue enslaving Pokemon, then you can _forget_ about our fucking truce!" yelled Jenkins.

"How many times do I have ta say it, ya Ranger varmin!" shouted Leeroy. "We ain't slavers!"

Leeroy and Jenkins glared at each other, neither refusing to back down.

"Let's just turn in fer the night. Ya sleep in yer own shelter, and I in mine."

"Agreed."

* * *

 _(One year later)_

Leeroy really wanted to scream out loud in frustration.

A year had passed since he and Jenkins were first stranded on the island.

One year since they had first met each other.

One _full year_ of _constant_ aggravation with them constantly getting on each other's nerves.

He needed to get off this island, and fast, or he'll go crazy.

Leeroy eyed his Pokeballs while he was away from Jenkins. He avoided using them to avoid unnecessary conflict with the Ranger, and in any event, without a reliable way of weakening a Pokemon, any capture attempts were likely to fail.

But his patience was reaching its breaking point.

Spotting a Rapidash, he prepared to throw his Pokeball, but before he could, he was suddenly tackled to the ground, startling the Rapidash into running away.

"I'm not letting you get away with Pokemon enslavement!" yelled Jenkins as he tried to punch Leeroy.

Leeroy managed to block the punch, his mind raging because of what Jenkins said. "And _I'm_ not letting ya get away with spouting that _bullshit!"_

He then kicked Jenkins off him and let a year's worth of frustration overwhelm him as he charged the Ranger.

* * *

Their brawl took them back to the beach, where the SOS signal Leeroy put together a year ago was still in place.

Each of them grabbing the pieces of wood Leeroy used to made it, they sized each other up.

"Ya and yer Styler, ya Rangers can't bring out a Pokemon's true potential!"

"You Trainers, all you do is kidnap Pokemon from their homes! Their families!"

They then charged at each other, with the full intention of killing each other.

"I'LL BE THE ONE TA/TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT BY POKEMON!"

Leeroy and Jenkins froze in the middle of their charges, their jaws dropping as their minds tried to comprehend what they said, and what their sworn enemy said.

Standing in silence, they were forced to acknowledge a truth they didn't want to know, a truth they didn't want to see, preferring the lies they read and heard.

That they each truly cared about Pokemon. Trainers and Rangers just have different ways of showing it.

Dropping their weapons, they wordlessly returned to their respective shelters, refusing to look each other in the eye.

* * *

 _(One month later)_

Leeroy didn't know what to do. Jenkins was sitting across the campfire from him after they had dinner, looking as lost as he was.

Turning to the beach, Leeroy looked at the ruined SOS sign, remembering the most recent brawl he and Jenkins had. Since then, he and Jenkins didn't so much as speak a single word to each other. Every attempt by either him or Jenkins faltered before any sound could even come out of their months.

 _"There has got ta be a way ta fix this, but what?"_ Leeroy asked himself. Thinking about it further, he recalled his first night with the Ranger. _"Right, he asked me my name, so maybe I should ask him something about himself or where he came from."_

"Jenkins," said Leeroy. That startled the Ranger and Leeroy knew he had his attention. "Can ya tell me more about... er..."

Not knowing what to ask, Leeroy desperately looked around until his eyes landed on Jenkins' Capture Styler.

"The Capture Styler! Right, that there Capture Styler," said Leeroy. "Why do ya Rangers use that?"

Jenkins remained silent for a long while. Leeroy was about to think his latest attempt to fix things between them had failed when Jenkins spoke up.

"The Capture Styler is how we apply the Rangers' philosophy of "Living in Harmony with Pokemon." Through this device, we can get a Pokemon to feel our ideals and emotions and if needed, ask for their help," said Jenkins. "Other than that, we leave the Pokemon to their own devices and have entire Ranger divisions dedicated to prevent poaching."

"I see," said Leeroy, who was glad Jenkins was able to talk to him.

"What about you, why do you Trainers use Pokeballs?"

At that, Leeroy took out one of his Pokeballs and looked at it.

"Ya know, I never questioned it before. It was just the way it was," said Leeroy. "If I had ta guess, we use Pokeballs because working together, humans and Pokemon can become stronger."

"Even if it means forcing them to fight?" asked Jenkins.

"They all _want_ ta fight."

"If you say so, as long as it's the _Pokemon's_ choice that they fight, that they're the ones that chose that life in joining you," said Jenkins. "That's how we in the Ranger Union earn our Partner Pokemon. They choose us."

Nodding at that, Leeroy was about to reply when he heard a neighing. Turning to the source of the sound, Leeroy and Jenkins saw a Rapidash, the exact same one Leeroy tried to catch a month before.

 _"It must have heard our entire conversation. So when it neighed just now..."_ thought Leeroy. He looked back at Jenkins and they shared a silent understanding.

Leeroy rolled his Pokeball towards the Rapidash. When it stopped, the Rapidash carefully considered the object before it. It then tapped the sphere and allowed itself to be absorbed.

There was no struggle, the Pokeball registered the capture immediately.

* * *

 _(The next day)_

Leeroy, Jenkins, and Leeroy's Rapidash were walking through the forest at Jenkins' behest.

After Leeroy had earned the Rapidash's trust, Jenkins wanted his own Partner Pokemon, and Leeroy suspected that he had a certain Pokemon in mind.

Upon seeing Jenkins smile when the Pidgeot from over a year ago landed in front of them, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hi there, you may already know my name, but just in case, I'm Jenkins Jackrum, of Almia. I'm the Ranger whose Capture Styler you broke," he said. "Pokemon love battling, right?"

Pidgeot nodded.

"And there are many Pokemon that seek out humans who would have them just to get stronger, right?" continued Jenkins.

Pidgeot nodded again.

"Well, I may not be a Trainer like my friend Leeroy over here, but that doesn't mean we can't train to become stronger," said Jenkins. "I may not have Pokeballs, and my Capture Styler may be broken, but humanity and Pokemon were friends long before either of those were invented."

Pidgeot tilted its head as it considered Jenkins' words before the Ranger extended his hand.

"Would you like to be my friend? Together, we can become stronger."

Pidgeot looked at his hand, before it took off. Jenkins thought his attempt to reach out had failed before the Pidgeot circled around and beckoned them to follow.

* * *

Following the Pidgeot, Leeroy, Jenkins and Leeroy's Rapidash reached a clearing the humans haven't seen before. Looking around, they were shocked to see the skeletal remains of a Pidgeot and a human. What was left of the human's clothing however was recognisable to Leeroy.

"That's Admiral Aves' uniform!" he said. "He and his Pidgeot managed ta get away from those darn Gyarados!?"

"I wouldn't call it getting away if he still died from his injuries," said Jenkins in a somber tone. He looked at the remains, then to the still living Pidgeot, then back to the remains. "Looks like it wants me to bury them."

"CAW!" the Pidgeot suddenly said, and Jenkins turned to Leeroy in confusion.

"I think there's more ta it," he said, taking a closer look at the remains of his former leader and his trusted companion. "Ya see that there stone? That stone is important fer the Pidgeot species, and Aves has a special ring ta help the Pidgeot use it."

Jenkins spotted the stones and nodded.

"We'll remove those things from their bodies, then bury them," said Leeroy. "I'll explain what they're fer after that."

* * *

After burying the bodies, the now group of four held a moment of silence before they returned to the beach, where Leeroy began his explanation.

"How much do ya know about Mega Evolution?"

"Well, archeologists from Oblivia uncovered some ancient references and depictions of the phenomenon. What of it?"

"It's common enough in T.A.T.O. nations fer most people ta know about it, and yet rare enough fer it ta be a real treat ta see one in person." Leeroy spared what he just said some thought. "Well, as long as yer not on the receiving end of such great power."

"Okay, I'm following this so far, but what do the stones have to do with them," asked Jenkins.

"Ya see, Mega Evolution is powered by the bonds between human and Pokemon, and the stones are how the strength of the bond is turned into power," said Leeroy. "That there ring yer wearing now? It has a Key Stone, which is the stone the human wields."

"And the stone you gave Pidgeot?"

"That's called a Mega Stone. If a Pokemon Species has one, then it'll _only_ work fer that species. The Mega Stone fer Pidgeot is called the Pidgeotite."

"Okay I think I understand everything so far," said Jenkins. "How do I activate it?"

"By thinking of the bond between ya and yer Pokemon. If ya have a weak bond, it won't work at all, or worse, won't work _properly._ And since y'all only partnered up today, I don-" Leeroy cut himself off when Jenkins produced a light from the ring.

"If that's all I have to do, then this should be easy!" he said with a wide grin, which only grew wider when Pidgeot's Mega Stone began glowing as well.

"CAW!" it said excitedly.

"Once again, I promise that I'll help you become stronger! But why _stop_ there? Let's become the strongest together and become Top Rangers!"

And Pidgeot was engulfed in a powerful light. After it died down, Leeroy was shocked to see a Mega Pidgeot, standing tall and proud, with Jenkins standing right next to it.

"Incredible, only the best Trainers could do that on the first try, and then ya just done did it!" said Leeroy. "With a Pokemon ya only befriended today ta boot!"

Smirking, Jenkins mounted Mega Pidgeot and held a hand out to Leeroy. "Let's get out of here."

Smirking himself, Leeroy returned his Rapidash and hopped on behind Jenkins. When Jenkins was sure they were both secure, he turned to his Pidgeot. "Let's go!"

And Mega Pidgeot took off with a huge blast of wind.

* * *

Winds rushed past their ears, the ocean miles below them, and Leeroy felt that this was one of the most amazing experiences he ever had. Sure he had ridden lots of Pokemon on the farm back home, but none of them could compare to Jenkins' Mega Pidgeot.

He and Jenkins were amazed by the sheer speed. Pidgeot could reach Mach 2 under normal circumstances, and Mega Pidgeot was even faster. They had long left the island behind them, and they were keeping a look out for anything that could bring them back home.

"There!" said Leeroy. "There's a ship over yonder!"

"I see it! Let's go Pidgeot!" said Jenkins.

* * *

Captain Gantu of the ARS Jumba was surprised to see an unusual Pidgeot land on the ship before it became a normal one in a burst of light. He was even more surprised when two guys in torn navy uniforms got off the Pidgeot.

But both of those paled in comparison to when they introduced themselves as a Trainer and a Ranger respectively and told their story.

"So let me see if I got this straight," said Captain Gantu after he heard their story. "You two were on a Trainer and Ranger warship respectively, and your ships were in combat with each other, before you all were attacked by Gyarados?"

"Ya got that right."

"And then," continued the captain. "You were both stranded on a deserted island as the sole survivors of your respective ships, and you were stuck on that island for over a year?"

"You left out the part where we tried to kill each other twice, but other than that, yes."

Captain Gantu thought about their story. If they were really stuck on that island for over a year, then that would mean...

"Do you want to continue fighting?" asked Captain Gantu.

"No," Leeroy and Jenkins said in unison.

"On that island, we were able to reach an understanding," said Jenkins.

"We were able ta see where the other was coming from, and we can't bring ourselves ta fight anymore," said Leeroy.

The captain sighed in relief. "Then you both would be happy to know the war ended a few months ago. You both can go home."

"Yes!" said Leeroy. "Hey, think I can visit ya sometime?"

"Sure," said Jenkins. "Just as long as I can visit too."

"About that," cut in Gantu. "Both your sides made it illegal for a citizen of a member nation to associate with a citizen of a member nation of the other side."

Leeroy and Jenkins spent a moment thinking about what they just heard.

"So that means..." Leeroy trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"After you two go home, you'll never see each other again," said the captain. He looked at the two of them with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but the war may be over, and you two may have reached an understanding, but that doesn't mean the rest of your sides also reached an understanding."

* * *

 _(Several weeks later)_

At a port on Melemele Island, Leeroy and his Rapidash were in the crowd, watching Jenkins and his Pidgeot board a ship back to Almia.

Leeroy did not call out to his friend. He did not dare wave him goodbye. Jenkins for his part did not dare look back and search for him in the crowd.

As much as they hated it, it has to be this way. Though no one cared that they spent over a year together, the resolutions made by the T.A.T.O. and the Ranger Union were clear. After this, they can never see each other again, or they'll risk getting executed for treason.

After the Almian ship sailed over the horizon, Leeroy and Rapidash made their way to another dock and saw the Kantonian ship lower its gangplank.

"Leeroy!"

In shock, Leeroy saw his mother run down the gangplank, not even waiting for the sailors to properly secure it, as she made a beeline for him.

His mother enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I missed ya so much," she said. "I never should have told ya ta join the war effort."

"That's okay ma, I'm here now," said Leeroy as he hugged her back. "I missed ya too, ma."

* * *

Having left Alola, Leeroy returned his Rapidash and he and his mother were in their cabin with a government official. Leeroy remained silent as the official and his mother discussed the paperwork.

"And with that, all the documents declaring Leeroy was dead has been annulled," she said. "And here are the papers showing Leeroy's honourable discharge."

"And the pension?" asked Leeroy's mother.

"It'll be switched over from the current one to the Veteran's Pension."

At Leeroy's mother's nod, the official left the cabin.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Leeroy's mother.

Leeroy remained silent for a while before he answered. "I'm gonna miss my friend."

"The Ranger Jenkins?" asked his mother. "Tell ya what, why don't ya tell me everything that happened on that darn island. Remembering the time ya spent with him might cheer ya up. Heck, it could be a good story ta tell yer future kids and grandkids!"

"Thanks ma," said Leeroy with a smile. "It all started with the Gyarados attack..."

* * *

 _(Decades later)_

"...and that's the story of my time in the war," said Leeroy to his granddaughter Lara and her friend Hex. They were currently in the barn where Leeroy was with his original Rapidash.

"Wow, gramps," said Lara, using her Heat Wave to dry off the Miltank she just cleaned. "So our family motto of "Live in Harmony with Pokemon," and ya establishing this here Pokemon Reserve, it was all ta..."

"Ta help me remember my Ranger friend, yes."

"So ya never saw Jenkins after he returned to Almia?" asked Hex, using her Shadow Claw to shear the Mareep's wool.

"Never."

"Wow, that's- that's sad," said Hex. "Maybe we could organise a petition an-"

"Hex," Lara interrupted. "There's no way in hell ya could find enough support ta get the T.A.T.O. ta repeal the law preventing my gramps from seeing Jenkins. Even if ya could, how are ya gonna get the Ranger Union ta do the same?"

"Still, I appreciate the thought," said Leeroy. "On a completely unrelated note, I'll talk ta Lara's parents about giving ya a raise, Hex. I'm sure Larry and Fuko won't mind."

Hex couldn't help but match Leeroy's smirk.

"Tha-"

"Lara!" a stable hand suddenly shouted through the closed doors. "All the Tauros have gone outta control!"

"Sorry gramps, but can ya finish this fer us?" said Lara. "Got ta go!"

"Y'all go have fun at the festival after ya handle the Taurus, okay!" said Leeroy.

And with that, Lara and Hex ran out and mounted their Ponyta, leaving Leeroy to finish the work they were doing.

Leeroy looked at his granddaughter and her friend in the distance with a smile and thought back to all the things special about her.

It was a surprise to him, his son, and his daughter-in-law to learn that Lara was a Rapidash Bloodliner when they went on holiday to Rota several years ago, but they quickly got over it. Bloodliner or not, Lara was still their daughter and granddaughter.

 _"I wonder how yer doing,_ _Jenkins_ ," thought Leeroy as he started with drying off the Miltank. _"Are ya okay? Did ya live long and happy and had a family? Did ya have a Bloodliner grandchild like me?"_

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

At the Ranger School in Vientown, the students aspiring to be Rangers were excited.

Why were they excited? A retired Top Ranger was coming to visit.

"Jane," said one student. "When's your grandpa going to arrive?"

"Don't worry," said Jane, dressed in her school uniform with her Pidgey perched on her shoulder. "I see him, and he's coming in fast."

"Huh? But I don't see anythi-"

Suddenly, a blur came from across the horizon, silencing the student as it slowed down to reveal the elderly Jenkins on his Mega Pidgeot.

"How were you able to see that far!?" asked the student in shock.

"I have a very Keen Eye," answered Jane, hoping he wouldn't pry further.

Jenkins looked at the crowd and searched for his Pidgeot Bloodliner of a granddaughter. He saw a girl with hair coloured like a Pidgeot's crest and with z-shaped marks on her cheeks. He always wondered about that. Jane dyed her hair, but he never figured out the origin of the marks. He found a lot of other kids and teenagers in the various Ranger nations with those same marks, but always felt it was rude to ask. His granddaughter gave him a small wave, snapping him out of his thoughts. After smiling at her, he turned to the other students.

"Good day everyone! I'm Jenkins Jackrum, here to give you a special lesson on Mega Evolution!" he said. "I learned about it from a man named Leeroy Laramie. He's a Trainer you see. I haven't seen him in decades, but he was one of the greatest friends I've had..."

* * *

Author's Notes: The original version of this story was _supposed_ to be more of a prequel to Big P Pokemon Race Interlude, as part of how Fox and I originally worked together on that before we split the story in two. However, after hearing feedback on what I wrote, I decided to focus more on Lara's grandfather and his time in the Trainer/Ranger war, which also gave the Resetverse it's first close look at the Rangers.

If you're wondering about KLS and ARS, I was _going_ to put USS, before learning it stands for United States Ship, and instead, with Spacebattles's Oh i am slain!'s help, came up with Kanto League Ship and Alola Region Ship.

For when this took place during the Resetverse, Leeroy and Jenkins returning home was 41 years before the start of the main story, while the last two scenes take place right around the start of Big P Pokemon Race Interlude, with the part where Lara and Hex going to deal with the Tauros tying directly to it.


End file.
